neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Clotho
Clotho was a main character in the first season of the Evermoor Chronicles. Clotho is portrayed by Heather Nelson as herself, as well as by Jordan Loughran as Sorsha Doyle. Personality She is a vindictive, determined, and dedicated to do what she thought about. She wants to take a revenge on demigods who casted her and her sisters (Atropos and Lachesis) to Earth, and robbed them of their power. She is capable to do anything to get their revenge, no matter at what price. History 'Before the Show' She was born a Demigod Realm everine to Killik, as well as her older sisters Atropos and Lachesis, as well as her rest of siblings Otto, Iggi, and Moxom and Alya. It is stated that in the mists of time, Clotho and her sisters controlled the destiny of mankind, weaving the future with their magical golden thread in the Demigod Realm. Before casting themselves to Earth and lock them into the Lantern by Killik, Otto and Iggi's father and the King of the Demi-god Realm, they cast a mudcurse on the people of Hollowfall, bringing them to lives inside of a mud, and created an original Tapestry which was brought to life by Killik's touch and only they could manage to destroy it for a thousand years ago. After being punished for fighting among her sisters and herself and bringing the world to the edge of chaos, she along with her sisters and Otto were exiled from the Demigod Realm and cast to some place on Earth through the doorway to the Demigod Realm which was located at this land, where her sisters and herself founded a village named 'Evermoor'. Their Tapestry which they took along with the Golden Thread on their banishment, imaged a village. Briefly before trapped them in the Lantern, they formed a group of women they named an 'Everine Circle', a feminine group similar to themselves. After being trapped in the Lantern, her sisters and herself were stripped of their powers. They could get them back only then when she and her two sisters would possess the bodies of three fated ones, leaving the Lantern out. 'The Evermoor Chronicles' In that series, her and her sisters finally got back into the world, possessing three fated ones (Sorsha, Esmerelda, and Lacie) whose bodies they can live in. They almost got their revenge under the command of Clotho who was leading them to their victories. Ultimately, they failed and were beaten once again, this time by Tara Crossley, being cast to Hollowfall, leaving Sorsha Doyle's body by herself. ]] Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Clotho's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Clotho/Power Development. ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. Clotho possessed a some form of this awareness, allowing her to observe world events during his imprisonmnt. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. ;Spirit Powers *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another body by entering it. As a Founder Everine, Clotho needed a host to survive and could possess a being by entering their bodies. Once she possessed a body, Clotho also gained access to that being's powers while retaining her owns. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. ;Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of Clotho and her sisters which enhances their powers. **'Weaving the Future:' Being the original everine and one of first of their kind, Clotho has all of the powers that come with being the 'Original One'. Unlike regular everines, much like Tara Crossley, she can make the future rather than predicting it when she threads the future with her sisters. But without her bringing into the world, her sisters could only predicting the future on the Tapestry, being no enough powerful to create it. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain/any magical abilities. Trivia *She possessed Sorsha Doyle. *She was the last one of her sisters who possessed the fated one and come back into the world to Earth. *She is seemingly the leader of the Founders after coming back. *She left the show after Season 1. *Sorsha's love for Seb protected Sorsha from her when she was inside of her and in Nevermoor the fated one's love and Seb Crossley's was able to cast out her and her sisters in Sorsha, Lacie Fairburn and Esmerelda Dwyer into the windows of the Beacon. *She lives now with her sisters in Hollowfall, being no longer able to make any harm. *She is based on one of the Moirai, the three Greek Fates; Clotho, a Fate of Birth. Gallery es:Cloto pl:Kloto (Kroniki Evermoor) fr:Clotho Category:Evermoor Characters Category:Evermoor Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Everines Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Evermoor Category:Evermoor Villains Category:Founder Everines Category:Deceased individuals Category:Original everines Category:Hollowfall citizens Category:Demigod Realm individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Demigoddesses Category:Princesses Category:Otto's Family Category:Magical beings Category:The most powerful magical beings